


Bad Plan

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 38: Finite.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Bad Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 38: Finite. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bad Plan

~

When Harry approaches the table, Ginny hides her triumphant smirk. Her plan worked! “Harry?” 

Harry glares at Draco, ignoring her. “My patience is finite, Draco. When will you stop playing these games?” 

Draco stands, facing Harry. “I’m not playing games. You never acknowledge me in public. I won’t be anyone’s dirty secret.” 

“You think I’m keeping you secret?” Grabbing Draco, Harry pulls him into a kiss that’s more passionate than any he ever shared with Ginny. When they part, they’re panting, and Draco’s smiling. “Took you long enough.” 

Gobsmacked, Ginny watches them leave. Clearly, this was her worst plan ever.

~


End file.
